1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile phone, and more particularly to a mobile phone with a base-detachable hinge structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the busy communication between people, the mobile phone has become an indispensable communication tool for modern people. The mobile phone, being small in size and easy to carry with, enables people to conveniently communicate with each other no matter wherever they are or whenever they want to, and thus meets people's requirements of convenience and efficiency.
Referring to FIG. 1A, an exploded diagram of a conventional mobile phone 100 is illustrated. In FIG. 1A, the mobile phone 100 includes an operation body 102 and a display unit 104, wherein hinge sections 106a and 106b are symmetrically situated at one end of the base unit's top face 107 of the operation body 102 with hinge spindles 108a and 108b symmetrically positioned at hinge sections 106a and 106b respectively. Among which, the operation body 102 normally further includes a number of buttons 114 with which the users in put messages. The flange 110, which corresponds tog hinge sections 106a and 106b, is situated at one end of the display unit 104. The hinge holes 112a and 112b, which correspond to the hinge spindles 108a and 108b respectively, are symmetrically positioned at both sides of the flange 110. In addition, the display unit 104 normally has a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) displaying messages of the mobile phone 100. After the hinge spindles 108a and 108b having been fit into the hinge holes 112a and 112b, the display unit 104 will be able to be closed to the operation body 102 or opened from it as illustrated in FIG. 1B.
It is noteworthy that in order to facilitate the signal transmission between the LCD 116 and buttons 114 as in FIG. 1A, a circuit board 120 (as shown in dotted lines in FIG. 1B) can be installed in the mobile phone 100 as illustrated in FIG. 1B in practical application. The circuit board 120 must be located inside the operation body 102, the flange 110 and the display unit 104 to facilitating electric communication between the LCD 116 and buttons 114 as in FIG. 1A and assuring a normal operation. Since the display unit 104 closes to and opens from the operation body so frequently, besides, the flexibility of the circuit board is normally not good enough, the circuit board 120 needs to be equipped with a bending 122 to enhance its flexibility lest the circuit board 120 will break easily. If the display unit closes to and opens from the operation body frequently, the bending 122 will become fragile. As a consequence, breakage easily occurs at the bending 122 thus the service life of the circuit board 120 is shortened.
Generally speaking, the operation body 102, hinge sections 106a and 106b, and hinge spindles 108a and 108b are formed in unity, so are the display unit 104 and the flange 110. Since the structures of the two parts are both hard, it is difficult to assemble them. However, hinge spindles 108a and 108b fit into hinge holes 112a and 112b tightly after assembly has been done. When the mobile phone 100 is out of order and needs to be repaired, normally the display unit 104 has to be detached from the operation body 102 in order to fix the problems. Since the hinge spindles 108a and 108b fit so tightly into the hinge holes 112a and 112b, the user needs exert force in order to separate them apart. Therefore the structures of hinge sections 106a and 106b are always found to have been damaged after the display unit 104 is detached from the operation body 102. Since the structure of the operation body 102, hinge sections 106a and 106b, and hinge spindles 108a and 108b are formed in unity, the operation body 102 cannot be used again and needs to be thrown away if it is damaged. It is not only wasteful, but also environmentally unfriendly. Besides, the user has to buy a new operation body. At least, the user has to buy a shell of the operation body 102, the so-called base unit of a mobile phone, to recover its original integral outlook, which is a waste of money.